1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to memory devices and methods for manufacturing such memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nonvolatile memory elements are used in systems in which persistent storage is required. For example, digital cameras use nonvolatile memory cards to store images and digital music players use nonvolatile memory to store audio data. Nonvolatile memory is also used to persistently store data in computer environments. Nonvolatile memory is often formed using electrically-erasable programmable read only memory (EPROM) technology. This type of nonvolatile memory contains floating gate transistors that can be selectively programmed or erased by application of suitable voltages to their terminals.
As fabrication techniques improve, it is becoming possible to fabricate nonvolatile memory elements with increasingly smaller dimensions. However, as device dimensions shrink, scaling issues are posing challenges for traditional nonvolatile memory technology. This has led to the investigation of alternative nonvolatile memory technologies, including resistive switching nonvolatile memory.
Resistive switching nonvolatile memory is formed using memory elements that have two or more stable states with different resistances. Bistable memory has two stable states. A bistable memory element can be placed in a high resistance state or a low resistance state by application of suitable voltages or currents. Voltage pulses are typically used to switch the memory element from one resistance state to the other. Nondestructive read operations can be performed to ascertain the value of a data bit that is stored in a memory cell.
Resistive switching based on transition metal oxide switching elements formed of metal oxide films has been demonstrated. Although metal oxide films such as these exhibit bistability, the resistance of these films and the ratio of the high-to-low resistance states are often insufficient to be of use within a practical nonvolatile memory device. For instance, the resistance states of the metal oxide film should preferably be significant as compared to that of the system (e.g., the memory device and associated circuitry) so that any change in the resistance state change is perceptible. The variation of the difference in resistive states is related to the resistance of the resistive switching layer. Therefore, a low resistance metal oxide film may not form a reliable nonvolatile memory device. For example, in a nonvolatile memory that has conductive lines formed of a relatively high resistance metal such as tungsten, the resistance of the conductive lines may overwhelm the resistance of the metal oxide resistive switching element. Therefore, the state of the bistable metal oxide resistive switching element may be difficult or impossible to sense.
Similar issues can arise from integration of the resistive switching memory element with current steering elements, such as diodes and/or resistors. The resistance of the resistive switching memory element (at least in its high resistance state) is preferably significant compared to the resistance of the current steering elements, so that the unvarying resistance of the current steering element does not dominate the resistance of the switching memory element, and thus reduce the measurable difference between the “on” and “off” states of the formed memory device (e.g., logic states of the device). However, since the power that can be delivered to a circuit containing a series of resistive switching memory elements and current steering elements is typically limited in most conventional nonvolatile memory devices (e.g., CMOS driven devices), it is desirable to form each of the resistive switching memory elements and current steering elements in the circuit so that the voltage drop across each of these elements is small, and thus resistance of the series connected elements does not cause the current to decrease to an undesirable level due to the fixed applied voltage (e.g., about 2-5 volts).
As nonvolatile memory device sizes shrink, it is important to reduce the required currents and voltages that are necessary to reliably set, reset and/or determine the desired “on” and “off” states of the device to minimize resistive heating of the device and cross-talk between adjacent devices. Moreover, in cases where multiple formed memory devices are interconnected to each other and to other circuit elements it is desirable to minimize the device performance variation between one device to the next to assure that the performance of the formed circuit performs in a desirable manner.
Current ReRAM structures use thin film stacks of insulator materials, such as metal oxides (e.g., hafnium oxide) between metal electrodes to form a device that can be switched between two different stable resistance states by the application of appropriate voltages. In one class of cells, specifically bipolar ReRAMs, the switching is enabled by the back and forth movement of charged oxygen vacancies between the electrodes under the influence of the applied electrical field. In order for the cell to be able to switch reproducibly for many thousands of cycles, it is necessary that there always be a sufficient concentration of vacancies in the bulk of the metal oxide film. The interface between the electrode and the metal oxide bulk film is a region in which vacancies may be trapped and eventually be removed from the metal oxide bulk film. This is especially true when reactive metal surfaces or boundary regions have large structural changes relative to the metal oxide bulk film.
Therefore, there is a need for an effective interface that is separate from the electrode interface but does not substantially alter the switching properties of the metal oxide bulk film, as well as a need for an efficient and controllable process to form such metal oxide bulk film for a nonvolatile memory device.